Shut up and kiss me 8
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: A new installment to my Shup up and kiss me series, rated M obviously. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I hate writer's block, which is why it's been taking me so long to publish anything. But here's a new installment to Shut up and kiss me. Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Please review. 

Draco sulked, rolling his eyes as he leaned back into the couch as he stared up at the ceiling of the common room.

He looked around the room, looking for something to amuse him but he knew it was pointless.

He closed his eyes as he sighed, resting his head on the arm of the couch.

He suddenly sat up, a brilliant idea forming in his mind.

His typical smirk plastered on his face as he stood from the couch.

His smirk widened as he made his way out of the common room and into the dungeon corridor.

"Oh Potter!" He called, stepping into the Great hall.

Harry looked up from his books to spot Draco standing across from him at the table.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" He muttered, staring up at the blonde.

"I want something to do" Draco said bluntly, as he stared back at Harry.

"Then find something to do, I'm busy" Harry answered, rolling his eyes.

"I want to do something with you" Draco grinned, taking a seat on the bench across from him.

"I can't right now, I've got an essay to finish." Harry answered again, looking back down at the books and parchment lied out in front of him.

"You can do it later, right now I want to do you." Draco smirked.

Harry looked up at Draco and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just go wank in the Prefect's bathroom or something, Draco." He sighed.

"I have a lot of work to do." He added, rubbing his temples.

"If you're so stressed out, maybe doing something fun will take your mind off it." Draco smirked wider, still looking at Harry.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone to finish my essay later?" Harry asked, sighing.

"Yeah" Draco chuckled, standing from the bench.

Harry sighed as he stood from the bench, stuffing his books and parchment into his book bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, following Draco through the doors to the Entrance hall.

"To the room of requirements." Draco answered, taking Harry by the hand.

Harry followed Draco until they reached where the Room of Requirements was.

"You're the one who wants to do this, so you get to open the room." Harry said, leaning against the wall.

"Fine by me." Draco grinned. He walked back and forth in front of the wall, thinking very hard of what he needed.

Harry looked up when a large door appeared in the middle of the wall.

"Follow me." Draco smirked, opening the door was he stepped into the room.

"Bloody hell" Harry muttered as he looked around the room.

The room was dimly lit with candles in holders all around the walls, a large elaborate canopy bed drapped in black satin sheets sat in the middle of the room, with a trunk sitting beside it.

"Come on, you'll like it." Draco smirked, leading Harry over to the bed.

Harry watched Draco as he sat on the side of the bed.

"What's in the trunk?" He asked as Draco bent over to open it.

Draco peered into the chest, smirking as he looked down at all the different sex toys in it.

"Sex toys." Draco chuckled, looking up at Harry.

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry answered, flopping backwards onto the bed.

"Oh come on, it will be fun." Draco grinned, moving to lean over Harry.

Harry opened his eyes to look up at Draco.

"Was there anything else in that trunk?" He asked.

"Just a few outfits" Draco smirked at him.

"What kind of outfits?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Take a look for yourself." Draco answered.

Harry moved to kneel beside the trunk and looked into it, spotting a couple outfits folded up beside the small collection of toys.

"Bloody hell." He groaned, holdng up one of the outfits.

"We're definitely using that one first." Draco grinned evilly, looking at the outfit in Harry's hands.

Harry sighed as he stood up, clutching the outfit in his hand.

"Where can I get changed?" He asked, looking at Draco.

"Right here." Draco grinned, looking up at him.

"Fine." He muttered, pulling his sweater and the shirt underneath it up over his head, revealing his torso.

Then he unzipped his pants, sliding them down his legs before stepping out of them.

"Now remove your boxers." Draco smirked. Harry glared at him darkly as he pushed his boxers down to his ankles.

He muttered darkly under his breath as he slipped the outfit on over his head, pulling it down to cover his waist and privates.

"Oh yes, I like this outfit a lot." Draco grinned, taking in the full view of Harry.

Harry looked down at the outfit, blushing crimson as he noticed it was a French maid costume.

Draco smirked, standing from the bed and set the matching tiara on Harry's head.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, part two finally and there may be a part three after this. 

"I like that outfit on you very much." Draco grinned, sitting back on the bed as he looked at Harry standing in his cute maid outfit standing in front of him.

"Come closer" Draco purred, gesturing for Harry to move forward.

Harry suddenly moved to kneel on his hands and knees, blushing as the back end of his dress went up a bit, exposing his bare arse.

"That's a very good pet." Draco grinned, watching Harry crawl up between his legs.

"After this is done, remind me to kill you." Harry growled, glaring up at Draco as he placed his hands on the blonde's thighs.

"Shut up and kiss me." Draco smirked, leaning down towards him.

Harry leaned up and kissed Draco deeply, rubbing his hands across his thighs through his jeans.

Draco slid his tongue into Harry's mouth teasingly as he reached down to unzip his jeans, letting his hard cock spring out.

"Now suck" He demanded, leaning back on his hands.

Harry bowed his head, hiding his blush as he leaned forward slowly before gently taking Draco's cock into his mouth.

"Mmmh, good boy." Draco moaned softly, stroking Harry's hair.

Harry muttered something around Draco's cock before returning to bobbing his head back and forth, sucking it gently.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Harry." Draco chuckled, smirking at him.

Harry glared at him evilly, sucking a little faster.

"That's better" He smirked, petting Harry.

He continued to suck Draco's cock, closing his eyes slowly as he began to let himself enjoy the taste of his boyfriend.

Moaning softly, he licked and swirled his tongue around the blonde's rather large cock as he sucked it a little faster.

"Mmmh, yeah you like sucking me off, don't you Potter?" Draco grinned, holding the back of Harry's head.

"Mmmh!" Harry managed to moan around his cock, bobbing his head faster.

"Take it all!" Draco moaned lustfully, as Harry eagerly took every last inch of his cock into his mouth.

Harry moaned as he felt himself begin to harden, his cock lifting the skirt of his outfit slightly.

"Suck faster and harder, don't be afraid of it Potter." Draco laughed, gently patting the boy's cheek.

Harry blushed crimson, feeling his cock harden more as Draco spoke.

He lustfully began sucking Draco's cock as fast and hard as he could, moaning happily each time it throbbed against his tongue.

"Mmmh…just a little more…" Draco grinned, bucking his hips.

Harry smiled around Draco's cock, moaning loudly as it began leaking precum.

"Oh yeah!" Draco moaned, bucking his hips one more time.

"Harry!" He shouted, spraying his seed into Harry's mouth.

"Mmmh" Harry moaned, slowly pulling away from Draco.

He leaned up and kissed Draco lustfully, sharing the cum with him.

Draco's eyes widened slightly at the taste of his own cum in his mouth, moaning gently as he allowed himself to relax into the kiss.

"No wonder you like giving me blowjobs so often, Potter." He smirked, savoring the lingering taste of cum in his mouth after he swallowed.

"Now how may I please you…Master?" Harry answered, still kneeling between the blonde's legs.

"Much better and you can start by bending over the bed." Draco smirked, moving to stand behind him.

Harry obediently leaned over the side of the bed, silently cursing the short dress as his arse was exposed again.

Draco grinned to himself as he grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, popping the cap off it before pouring a little of it on his fingers.

Harry glanced at Draco over his shoulder, still blushing crimson.

"No peeking." Draco smirked, spanking Harry before he slowly slid his lube covered fingers into his entrance.

Harry quickly turned his head back around and looked down at the bed, gripping the sheets as he felt Draco's fingers slide into his entrance.

"That feels really good." Harry moaned, leaning further across the bed.

"It's about to get even better." Draco spoke seductively, gently moving his fingers to stretch Harry's entrance slightly.

"Oh bloody hell, Draco." He moaned eagerly, thrusting against the bed to rub his cock against it.

"You'll have to be patient if you want this." Draco grinned evilly, holding up a large vibrator.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the toy in Draco's hand, biting his lip.

"Good boy." Draco purred softly, leaning over Harry's back as he teased the boy's entrance with the tip of the vibrator.

"Mmmh…yeah." Harry moaned, rolling his head back slightly.

Draco smirked as he slid the tip of the vibrator into Harry's entrance, nipping at Harry's ear as he did so.

"Oh Gods!" Harry cried, arching his back.


	3. Chapter 3

So freaking sorry I took such a long time to post this! Writer's block attacked me again. Anyway, enjoy!

"Oh bloody hell." Harry moaned lustfully as Draco slowly slid the rest of the vibrator deep inside his tight entrance.

Draco began to gently bite Harry's neck, leaving red marks all over it.

"Still want me to remind you to kill me afterwards?" Draco chuckled huskily against Harry's ear as he thrusted the vibrator slightly faster.

"No, but I expect to get revenge when you least expect it." Harry grinned, looking at him over his shoulder.

"Fair enough." Draco chuckled, thrusting the vibrator as far as it would go and pressed it against Harry's most sensitive spot.

"Oh fuck that's good." Harry moaned as his eyes closed in pleasure.

Smirking mischievously, Draco suddenly and carefully pulled the vibrator out of Harry's tight hole which caused the boy to mutter a few choice curse words.

"Oh hush, I'm not that cruel… I was simply preparing you." He smirked wider as he moved up behind Harry, gripping the boy's hips as he positioned himself at his entrance.

"You better lube up first, Malfoy." Harry growled, gripping the bed firmly to prepare himself for the blonde's large, thick cock.

"Don't worry" Draco grunted, pouring thick amounts of lube all over his cock.

He leaned over Harry and kissed his cheek before whispering into his ear.

"Now, before I pound your fine ass I'd like to hear you beg for it." Harry arched his back and closed his eyes, his head rolling back slowly.

"Pound my hole hard and fast Draco, fuck me until I can't take it anymore!" He cried out, moving to press his aching hole against Draco's cock.

"My pleasure." Draco grinned as he suddenly shoved the full length of his throbbing cock deep inside Harry.

Harry moaned loudly as the hard, thick member filled his tight entrance.

"Oh fuck, that's good." He groaned as Draco began to thrust in and out slowly but forcefully.

"You like that, huh?" Draco smirked, gripping his hips tighter as he continued to thrust in and out.

"Yes, very much." Harry moaned happily, clenching the sheets beneath him as his hard shaft rubbed against the side of the bed.

"Bloody hell you're tight back here, Potter." Draco groaned, slamming his cock deeper and deeper into him.

"I don't know how much longer I can go." He grunted, thrusting harder and faster.

"If you cum soon, you better suck me off because I'm nowhere near being close Malfoy." Harry groaned, thrusting back against him.

"Fine, it's the least I can do since you're such a good bottom." Draco grunted in between thrusts, the head of his cock hitting Harry's spot dead on each time.

"You're damned right it's the least you can do." Harry muttered, moaning each time his spot was slammed into.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum." Draco groaned, digging his nails into Harry's hips.

With one final thrust his climax claimed him as his hot, sticky seed filled Harry's tight entrance.

"Fuck." They both muttered breathlessly.

"My turn." Harry grinned, slowly pulling off Draco before dragging him down on top of him.

"Mmmh, I'm going to have fun getting my ravange." He moaned huskily against Draco's ear as he reached down to grope his ass.

"Now get on me and ride my cock." He demanded, licking the blonde's neck.

"Love to." Draco grinned, shifting to settle over Harry's lap.

Gripping his hips firmly, Harry slammed Draco down onto his hard cock.

"Oh bloody hell, yes!" Draco cried out as his tight entrance was filled to the brim with Harry's cock.

"Mmmh, you're very tight." Harry groaned, lifting Draco up halfway before slamming him back down.

"Mmmh, probably because you're always being the bottom Potter." Draco smirked, sticking his tongue out.

"Careful Draco, or I might just turn you into a bottom." Harry smirked back, spanking the blonde's firm ass.

"Aww, but I love having my way with you, you're always so cute when you writher in pleasure." Draco teased, thrusting against him quickly.

"Oh yeah, that's it love ride my cock." Harry groaned, thrusting harder.

"I suppose I could be a bottom sometimes, your cock does feel rather nice" Draco smirked, reaching down to gently pinch Harry's nipples.

"Mmmh I'd like that, your tight hole is driving me crazy." Harry moaned, rolling his head back in pleasure.

"Oh fuck yes, I'm about to cum." He moaned louder, thrusting faster and harder inside Draco.

With one last big thrust Harry climaxed hard, spraying large amounts of his hot, sticky seed.

"Bloody hell." They panted breathlessly, collapsing into a sweaty heap together against the bed.

"Simply bloody wonderful" Harry smiled.


End file.
